SAVE ME
by MeiBsugar
Summary: ketika kau sudah terjatuh pada lubang yang paling dalam, bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang kesiapan hatimu menerimanya /minyoon/minga/btscouple/bxb


Save Me

  


Chapter : 1 (meet)

  


  


  


Summary : ketika kau sudah terjatuh

pada lubang yang paling dalam, bukan tentang siapa,

tapi tentang kesiapan hatimu menghadapinya

  


Main cast : 

•Min Yoongi

•Park Jimin

  


  


Other cast :

• Kang Seulgi (RV)

• Min Youngmin (oc)

• (cast akan bertambah)

  


  


  


Minga/minyoon couple

Mini-mini couple

  


  


  


  


Selamat membaca~

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Namanya Yoongi, Min Yoongi.

  


Lelaki dengan parasnya yang cantik itu seringkali menjebak seseorang jika ditanyakan ia adalah lelaki atau malah seorang gadis, banyak dari sekian yang menjawab jika Yoongi adalah gadis kecil yang mungil jika mereka hanya melihat Yoongi difoto.

  


Namun faktanya mereka kembali dihempaskan jika mengetahui faktanya, tapi sekali lagi jika itu bahkan sudah hal lumrah, lelaki berparas cantik, seperti perempuan itu sudah hal biasa.

  


Lalu kasus tentang lelaki memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki?

  


Ini jaman modern, dimana semua sudah terikut budaya barat, oh atau juga memang menjadi trend? Tidak ada yang tau, karena namanya sebuah hubungan tentu saja didasari dari suatu perasaan, cinta? Ada yang bilang cinta itu buta kan? Nah jadi sepertinya hal itulah yang mendasarinya.

  


Dan hal itupun terjadi pada Yoongi, lelaki cantik yang baru akan berusia 23 tahun itu kini tengah menyesap kopi yang bercampur susu miliknya tengah menatap sesosok lelaki yang dimata Yoongi itu sangat mempesona, bagaimana ia menelisik wajah lelaki itu, hidungnya tak begitu mancung jika disetarakan dengan miliknya, malah terkesan mungil namun itu bukan sesuatu yang mematahkan ke sexy-an lelaki itu. Apalagi matanya yang menatap orang sendu, seolah ia meminta simpati siapapun yang melihat. Ah bisakan tolong untuk selamatkan Yoongi dari sosok sempurna itu?

  


Badannya yang kecil namun terlihat kekar, lengan bajunya yang terasa ketat menampilkan kekekaran otot lengannya, ah Yoongi merasa terbang. Dan satu yang membuat Yoongi sedari tadi tak dapat terfokus, bibir tebal itu, terlihat sensual saat siapapun melihatnya. Seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng.

  


Drtt..

  


Semua itu terpatahkan oleh getaran dari ponsel milik Yoongi yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

  


Eomma's calling

  


Ada apa ibunya menghubunginya?

  


Yoongi mengangkatnya dan tak lupa menberikan salam seperti apa yang sudah ibunya ajarkan, ibunya sedikit gila disiplin dan tentu dia tak mengatakan itu, apa jadinya nanti.

  


Yoongi hanya menerima kabar jika ibunya meminta ia pulang jangan terlalu malam, ya karena Yoongi meminta waktu untuk menyegarkan otaknya karena masalah kuliahnya, Yoongi akan mendapat gelar sarjana hanya saja menunggu kepastian itu yang membuat Yoongi sedikit lelah.

  


Lelaki cantik itu kembali menatap lelaki disana, ah deskripsi tentang lelaki itu membuat Yoongi makin terpesona, dan tentu lelaki didepan Yoongi itu seseorang yang sepertinya sudah dewasa, berumur? Entah jika lelaki itu sudah tua tapi tidak dengan wajahnya, wajah itu tampak masih muda.

  


"Permisi dik? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kulihat kau menatapku sedari tadi."

  


Yoongi membeku, bagaimana bisa ia tertangkap, pandangannya terlalu tajam sehingga orang itu merasakannya. Padahal jarak duduk Yoongi dan lelaki terhalang satu meja dari yoongi.

  


Oh!

  


Apa Yoongi sekarang akan merasa malu? Atau rasa penasarannya yang tinggi itu membuat ia seperti, ah maaf jika kasar seperti jalang yang tengah terpesona dengan mangsa didepannya?

  


Tapi perlu digaris bawahi bahkan Yoongi bukan Jalang, ia seorang lelaki yang merasakan ah-iya sedari tadi perut kecilnya merasakan sesuatu, seperti sakit perut, tapi bukan ia akan seperti BAB melainkan seperti seseuatu bergerak didalamnya.

  


Ah! Apa cacing di perut Yoongi tengah meronta?.

  


Seperti itulah pikiran Yoongi.

  


Katakan jika Yoongi memang buta akan masalah cinta.

  


Menyukai seseorang saja ia belum pernah, menyukai dalam artian ingin memiliki seperti ia menginginkan lelaki didepannya ini.

  


"A-ah maaf paman, tapi jika boleh jujur kau sangat tampan." Ungkap Yoongi yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari lelaki didepannya itu.

  


Kemudian Yoongi melihat jika lelaki yang dipanggil paman oleh dirinya itu berdiri dan menghamipirinya.

  


Dan hei! Jangan lupakan senyuman kecil yang terpantri di bibir milik lelaki itu.

  


"Apa aku boleh duduk?." Lelaki itu meminta izin, dan Yoongi tanpa berpikir mengiyakannya.

  


"Aku Park Jimin, ah aku memang sudah tua jadi tak apa jika kau memanggilku paman." Ucapnya serasa mengusak dan menyisir rambut madunya.

  


Ouh! Itu sexy man!

  


Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia bahkan merasa meleleh melihatnya.

  


Lelaki dewasa bernama Jimin itu kembali tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi terpaku.

  


"Hei anak muda?! Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai kau bahkan tak mengindahkan ucapanku?."

  


Merasa tertegur, Yoongi kembali pada kenyataan dimana ada Jimin lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya berada didepannya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

  


"Min Yoongi, ya kau sangat tampan maaf jika aku lancang. Ehm apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu paman? Kau masih terlihat muda." Ucap Yoongi sedikit malu.

  


Ah Yoongiku sudah besar rupanya.

  


"Panggil hyung Saja, itu terdengar bagus."

  


"Ah hyung ya? Baiklah." Yoongi tersenyum manis.

  


Kemudian mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena bingung akan membuka pembicaraan seperti apa.

  


"Yoongi pulang, eomma?." Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru dirumahnya, mencari sesosok wanita yang sangat ia cintai walau seringkali membut Yoongi merasa Jengkel.

  


"Eomma didapur nak." Sayup-sayup ia mendengarnya dengan cepat ia berjalan dan menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menyeduhkan secangkir teh, oh untuk ayahnya ternyata.

  


"Eoh? Appa sejak kapan datang?." Ucap Yoongi lalu mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi disebelah ayahnya.

  


"Sejam yang lalu, bagaimana merasa baikkan?." Ucap ayahnya.

  


Yoongi mengangguk senang.

  


"Nah, tadi sore eomma menelpon ku, jadi apa yang akan eomma sampai kan?." Ucao Yoongi seraya mengambil sepotong cookies dari toples yang dibuatkan ibunya

  


"Eomma hanya ingin mengatakan jika eomma akan menemani appamu di filipina selama 3 bulan." Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung menatap ibunya.

  


"Kenapa seperti itu? biasanya eomma dirumah." Protesnya.

  


Seulgi, namanya ibunya Yoongi yang kini tengah ikut duduk dikursi didekat suaminya.

  


"Kali ini appa membutuhkan eomma, disana tak ada yang bisa diandalkan kasian appamu. Jadi ibu mengatakan ini padamu, tak masalah kan?." Yoongi merenggut, ia tak suka ditinggalkan apalagi selama itu.

  


Tapi karena kata eommanya ia sudah besar makanya resiko meninggalkan Yoongi dirumah terjamin, oh ibunya sangat memikirkan dengan baik rupanya.

  


"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga akan sibuk bekerja bukan? Ah sekalian kalian bisa qtime kan? Bersenang-senang lah." Ucapnya sedikit terpaksa.

  


"Terimakasih anak eomma." Seulgi memeluk anaknya senang.

  


Kepergian Seulgi ibunya dan Min youngmin ayahnya membuat Yoongi yang berada dirumah besar itu agak kesepian, biasanya juga saat jam ini ia akan menemani ibunya memasak, ya menemani memakan masakan seulgi lebih tepatnya.

  


"Baru satu hari serasa satu bulan." Lirihnya yang kini berada di ruang tengah, tengah menonton tv dan seraya menunggu panggilan kerja.

  


Setelah lulus dari universitas, Yoongi memilih melamar kerja diperusahaan lain dari pada perusahaan ayahnya, alasan Yoongi ingin lebih mendalami tentang dunia bisnis, jadi ia memulainya dengan mencoba masuk ke perusahaan lain.

  


Memikirkan itu Yoongi jadi rindu saat masa sekolahnya, bergabung dengan para temannya atau bermain bersama, ah Yoongi merindukan itu.

  


Karena merasa tak ada kegiatan yang lebih baik daripada berdiam diri, Yoongi berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan keluar seraya menjernihkan pikirannya, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan.

  


Mengganti celana pendeknya dengan ripped jeans dan sweeter baby bluenya dengan paduan sepatu kets merahnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup, Yoongi mengambil dompet, ponsel dan tentu kunci mobil.

  


Sepertinya ke taman tidak begitu buruk, seperti itulah pemikiran Yoongi saat ini. Berada di sebuah taman hiburan dengan orang yang ramai tengah bersenang-senang.

  


Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus saat melihat beberapa anak kecil memakan eskrim mereka, ya mungkin Yoongi tergiur melihatnya. Jadi dengan sedikit langkah malas Yoongi berjalan ketempat penjual eskrim, membeli secup eskrim coklat dan kembali berjalan ketempat dimana ia duduk namun semua itu sirna saat melihat jika kursi panjang yang sempat ia duduki tadi sudah dipenuhi oleh sepasang kekasih.

  


Yoongi jadi iri melihatnya, karena merasa tak ada peluang untuk kembali duduk dengan terpaksa Yoongi berjalan entah kemana dengan secup eskrim ditangannya, lebih tepatnya ia ingin mencari tempat duduk.

  


Setelah menelisik penjuru taman akhirnya Yoongi menemukan satu kursi taman kosong, dengan semangat Yoongi menghampirinya, namun karena kecerobohannya badan mungilnya tertabrak dengan badan yang tak jauh darinya namun terasa lebih kuat, alhasil eskrim yang berada didepan dadanya jatuh mengenai sweeter miliknya serta kepalanya yang terantuk kepala orang itu.

  


"Ahh! Eskrimku." Ringisnya sedih, ingi rasanya ia memarahi seseorang yang menabrak namun kembalo semua sirna, amarahnya lenyap entah terbang kemana tergantikan dengan berdiri terpaku menatap seseorang yang kini menatapnya sama terkejut.

  


"Yoongi bukan?." Yoongi bersyukur jika lelaki itu yang menabraknya mengingat dirinya.

  


"Jim hyung?" Tanya Yoongi meyakinkan.

  


"Iya, ini Jimin hyung. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Oh maafkan hyung yoongi, bajumu." Jimin tersenyum senang namun teralihkan dengan noda yang ada di sweeter Yoongi kenakan.

  


Dengan cepat Yoongi melihat baju yang dikenakannya dan memasang wajah sedikit kesal karena bajunya kotor.

  


"Hyung minta maaf Yoongi. Hyung akan bertanggung jawab." Namun perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil.

  


"Kenapa tertawa?." Tanya Jimin bingung, bingung dengan lelaki manis dan mungilnya ini.

  


Oh, mungilnya?

  


-nya sebuah pertanyaan.

  


"Hyung lucu. Bajuku hanya kotor tapi seolah hyung membuat kesalahan fatal saja." Kekeh Yoongi.

  


"Lagi pula aku memakai kaos kok didalam, jadi aku bisa melepaskannya." Jimin terdiam.

  


"Bagaimana jika hyung membelikanmu baju baru? Dan sekalian mengganti eskrimmu?."

  


Yoongi membelalakan matanya.

  


"Hyung! Itu berlebihan. Lagian tidak apa-apa aku bisa beli lagi." Tapi Jimin tak mengindahkannya karena ia memang merasa harus melakukannya.

  


"Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku, lagipula sepertinya hyung liat kau kesepian?."

  


"Aku tidak sesepi itu untuk dibilang kesepian hyung!." Kini balik Jimin yang terkekeh oleh suara yang terdengar merdu.

  


"Memang hyung tidak sibuk?."

  


"Tidak, aku baru saja bertemu klien disini. Memang aneh jika bertemu di taman hiburan. Itu karena proyek kami ada disini."

  


"Hyung memang bekerja dimana?." Tanya Yoongi yang menjadi penasaran.

  


Entah didasari apa, seorang Jimin yang diketahui orang-orang segan malah merasakan nyaman ketika ia pertama kali menemui sosok manis didepannya ini. Wajahnya membuat hati Jimin menghangat, seperti melihat seseorang yang lama tidak ia temukan, entah rasanya seperti rindu. Maka dari itu Jimin memberanikan diri mendekati lelaki manis ini, karena selain penasaran ia juga merasa tertarik dengan Yoongi.

  


"Kau tidak perlu tau, baiklah ayo kita ke toko baju." Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti karena Jimin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa dibantah.

  


Mereka memasuki toko baju dengan brend ternama, Yoongi merasa biasa namun sepertinya ini berlebihan.

  


"Hyung, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Bahkan ini hanya perlu dicuci untuk membersihkannya." Ucap Yoongi yang merasa tidak nyaman.

  


"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu."

  


"Hadiah? Ah bagaimana hyung tau jika hari ini aku ulang tahun? Astaga aku saja melupakannya. Pantas aku merasa aneh sedari pagi." Ucap Yoongi tanpa memperhatikan Jimin yang berada didepannnya, ia asyik berceloteh sendiri.

  


"Benarkah? Wah kebetulan sekali. Ya jadi anggap saja jika ini hadoah untukmu." Yoongi merasa senang, jauh dilubuk hatinya merasa hangat dengan perlakuan Jimin.

  


Seperti ia menemukan titik cahaya yang lama meredup.

  


"Terimakasih hyung."

  


"Terimakasih sekali lagi hyung, ah bahkan hyung rela meninggalkan mobil untuk mengantarku." Ucap Yoongi yang merasa sungkan, ia dan Jimin kini berada didepan rumah Yoongi.

  


"Bagaimana Jika Hyung mampir dulu?." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

  


"mungkin lain kali saja Yoong, hyung harus kembali bekerja. Ah sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun yah. Dan simpan nomor hyung dengan baik. Jangan sungkan menghubungiku." Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

  


Bersama Jimin selama beberapa jam terakhir membuat Yoongi merasa senang, lebih senang daripada ia berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya, ya Yoongi menyadari jika ia merasa aneh namun ia harus memendamnya tak ingin jika Jimin hyung merasa tidak nyaman.

  


Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mobil milik Jimin datang, Jimin meminta supirnya untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menjemputnya dirumah yoongi, karena Jimin merasa tidak nyaman jika Yoongi pulang sendiri.

  


"Hyung pulang lah, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Yoongi membungkukkan badannya sopan, bagaimanapun ia ingin banyak-banyak berterimakasih dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ini."

  


"Jangan sungkan Yoon. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, kau jaga kesehatanmu yah, dan selamat malam." Pipi Yoongi memerah, kala rambut hitamnya diusap lembut oleh tangan kekar milik Jimin.

  


Yoongi malu.

  


"I-iya hyung hati-hati, selamat malam." Jimin mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

  


Sedangkan Yoongi terdiam melihat mobil Jimin yang berjalan menjauh. Oh jangan lupakan kita detakan jantung Yoongi yang begitu cepat. Memang ia kenapa? Bahkan Yoongi tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, ah! Apa karena ia berada dekat dengan Jimin? Ini perasaan apa?

  


Pusing memikirkannya, Yoongi kembali pada kenyataan. Membuka pagar dan memasukan mobilnya.

  


Sepertinya hari ini hari terindah untuknya.

  


Karena Yoongi tak berhenti tersenyum, mengingat moment ia bersama Jimin. Lelaki yang baru ia kenal 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai hai aku balik lagi nih setelah 2/3 tahun yang lalu menghilang kkk.

  


aku balik kesini bawa ff minyoon, karena aku minyoon hard shipper kkk.

  


tolong apresiasinya yah, dan kalau ada salah pengetikan atau penempatan kata silahkan review dengan bahasa yang sopan :) mungkin sebagian ada yang tau aku tapi aku bakal perkenalkan kembali siapa aku, aku penulis amatir yang meluapkan imajinasi melalui tulisan yang masih dalam tahap belajar dulu punya pen name yullseh tapi sekarang ganti jadi MeiB.

  


udah lama ga nulis dan balik nulis langsung ke wp, mau nyoba-nyoba disana dan lumayan dapet respon baik disana dan balik kesini karena mau measah keterampilan nulis, apalagi waktu masih sekolah aku rendah dalam pelajaran b. indo, aneh ya org indo tapi ga pandai pelajarannya :' apalah daya setiap orang berbeda, dan udahlah nanti kebanyakan ngetik kaliannya yang eneg.

  


dan terimakasih buat yang baca, rnr thx :)

  


MeiB

  


  



End file.
